Helen Wheels
by Cannedtuna
Summary: Oneshot. When Steve becomes obsessed with fixing his new car, will it be the last straw for Evie? Based off the song 'Helen Wheels' by Wings.


**Hey everyone! This is my second oneshot, and it's just a cutesy fluffy story. It's based on the song 'Helen Wheels' by Wings. Reviews are aprreciated!**

* * *

"Steve, are you done yet?" Evie's impatient voice whined, through the doorway of the DX's garage. Upon hearing this, Steve slid out from under the car and wiped his brow. He looked over at Evie.

Her bright red lips were pursed, and her expression was irritated. For the four months they'd been dating they both had gotten along splendidly with each other. If there was one person that could handle the cocky smarts (apart from his best friend, Sodapop,) it was Evie. For the most reason it was because she adored him. No matter how many times her friends expressed their jealousy, no matter how many times her mother told her she didn't approve of _'the boy with to much grease in his hair'_, she would never stop adoring him.

Right at the moment, she wasn't so adoring of Steve. Not ever since he got _the car._

"Look babe, I gotta get this thing runnin' for the race over at the Ribbon," Steve said, and pulled himself out from under the car.

Evie put a strand of curled, bleached hair behind her ear as if it was her greatest annoyance.

"You said you'd take me out tonight and that was a promise, Steve Randle."

"Soda and I gotta win this thing, we gotta Ev," Steve said, glancing at her with a rather enthusiastic look. He knew they would win. With Sodapop's wild driving skills and his intellect of cars they would win for sure. He had fixed that old piece of junk up perfectly. All it needed was a little bit of a touch up.

Evie sighed.

"Look at her, don't ya think I've done a tuff job?" Steve asked her excitedly.

"Sodapop's taking Sandy out," She stated; afriad she hadn't made herself clear. Steve walked around the car, his eyes darting around it for imperfections. He continued doing this until he noticed one, which prompted him to get a large wrench and make his way under the hood.

This was the last straw for Evie. It had been almost a month now. No going to football games, no going to the drive in, all she heard from him was _'I'm working on the car.' _It seemed like it was all he cared about. Not to mention it was all he talked about, too.

"Steve, you care about that damned car more then me. You promised to take me out tonight and you're gonna do that," She said, blowing her hair out of her face.

Steve didn't even appear to be listening. He was working hard at the engine, the thing he was most concerned about for the race. If they blew that thing, they would be in for trouble for sure.

"Listen to me, Steve," Evie said loudly. Steve managed to look up at her.

"C'mon, Helen Wheels'll run great when I finish this up," Steve said, grinning.

Evie's face contorted with disgust.

"You named it?" She spat, clearly horrified of the idea.

Steve laughed from under the hood, then looked up again.

"Not really. It was kind of this nickname Soda came up with. He started callin' the car 'Hell on Wheels,' and it just changed to 'Helen Wheels,' from there."

Evie grimaced. This was a final sign that he officially loved that car more then her. What am I even doing here, she wondered. What am I doing here in a smelly garage on a Friday night?

With that, she turned around and walked out the large garage door, where the setting summer sun greeted her. She then realized that she was trapped there. She needed Steve to give her a ride home, because there was no possible way that she would walk home in her new red heels.

_Hellen Wheels,_ she muttered bitterly. _Stupid car, that stupid car._

_I'm not trapped here,_ Evie thought defiantly. _Car or not, I'm going home. I don't care if I wreck my new shoes, I'm not waiting all night for Steve and his stupid car._

She could hear the rhythmic tap-tap of her heels touching the pavement, with every step. She didn't get very far when she heard a honk coming from behind her. She spun around to see Steve pulling up beside her in Helen Wheels. _Oh god, now I'm calling it Helen? _She thought miserably.

He grinned from inside the car.

"Whadd'a ya want Steve? It's a little too late for ya to take me out now," Evie said, grimacing, then continued walking.

Steve smiled then started to tail her.

"Evie, listen for just a minute," He said, and seeing his odd smile, Evie actually stopped.

"You know, I wasn't fixin' up the car for the drag race," He said.

"What the hell were you doin' with it, then?" Evie demanded.

Steve looked over at the road then said, "Whadd'a ya say we get away from this place for the weekend?"

"Does campin' in Helen Wheels sound nice to you? I fixed up the seats so they're real nice," He said, and cocked his head, wondering if his proposal would be accepted.

Evie blushed, then smiled.

"Aw Steve, you make a girl blush. 'Course I'd love to go with ya."

Evie got into Helen Wheels, and sat down right beside Steve.

"You're a sweet guy Steve, even though you don't show it too much," She said.

"You're a sweet girl Evie, even though you have to put up with me," He said.

Evie leaned in close and the two shared a kiss inside Helen Wheels.

It would be the first of many to come.


End file.
